Hummingbird
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Just so you know, there's a space that only you can fill. Just so you know, I loved you then, I guess I always will." Ikuto said. Amu looked at him and smiled. AMUTO SONG-SHOT!


**Yuki- hey peeps! Well here i am, giving all my readers yet another song fic :3 Hope you guys don't mind! I was listening to this song, and BAM! another idea ^-^ **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_I've been playing too much guitar. I've been listening to jazz_  
_ I called so many times. I swear she's going mad_  
_ And that cellular will be the death of us_  
_ I swear, I swear_

**~*Hummingbird*~**

"Hinamori-san.....please go out with me!" A girl with golden eyes and bubble gum pink hair rolled her eyes. She was sick of all these confessions every week. "I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you. I like someone else." she replied with a bow. The boy that had confessed, bow with her. "I am sorry for troubling you." he said sadly. She smiled. "You didn't trouble me. I'm glad that you expressed your feelings. It's bad to bottle things up." she said. The boy smiled. "Okay then. See you around!" he said as he ran to his class.

She sighed. She wasn't lying when she said that she liked someone. She glanced inside the classroom to looked at him. His midnight blue hair, sapphire eyes, bored expression. That was him. The one named Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It was a deep dark secret of hers, and she never told _an_y_one. _Not even her best friends, Rima and Utau. Ikuto and Amu actually used to be close...in middle school.

They were actually best friends. Ikuto even gave her a charm bracelet with both their names engraved. She always wore it on her wrist no matter what. But suddenly one day, Ikuto just became cold and expressionless to her. It hurt Amu deeply to no end. But she couldn't find out the reason why he did such a thing. When he's with his friends, he smirks and chuckles. But when Ikuto's near Amu, he suddenly turns into this cold emotionless person. It made shivers go down Amu's spine.

Everyone noticed too. That's why Amu acted cold towards him too. They exchange glares at each other every once in a while during class, they never talk to each other, and they just kept their distance. Amu hated it. Everyday after school, she would stay after school secretly, and go to the music room to hear Ikuto play his guitar. She felt like a major stalker, but hey, it was the only way she could see him with a peaceful face. He would always play the same piece ever since they stopped talking. But the song sounded like it was meant to have words...but it didn't. It was sad, but beautiful.

Amu walked in the classroom, and everyone looked at her. Well except for Ikuto. "Has Hinamori-san _ever _actually said _yes _to someone yet?" a girl asked in the background. Her friend shook her head. "Never. She always replies with 'I like someone already.' but she never says who." she said. Amu rolled her eyes at the comments as she sat in her seat and made a small glare at the girls. They shivered and walked off.

Amu sighed. She hated not being able to talk to Ikuto. Back then, he would've made her laugh by now. She made a small smile at the memory. It was both warm and painful. But she couldn't stop thinking about it. She looked at Ikuto again, and he had his eyes glued to the outside world through the window. She sighed. _I wonder what he thinks about when he looks out that window...._

"Hinamori-san!" a boy with blonde hair, and red ruby eyes ran inside the classroom. His name was Hotori Tadase. He was one of the most popular boys in school. Along with Ikuto. Amu raised an eyebrow. "What is it Hotori?" she asked_. _Everyone in the classroom was watching as Tadase walked up to Amu closer and closer. Amu flinched back a little. What was he planning to do?

"Hinamori-san..." he trailed off as he moved closer. Now even Ikuto was watching him. But with a bored expression on his face. Tadase walked even closer as he held his arms out. Amu widened her eyes. What is he doing?

Tadase wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. He had his arms around hers so she couldn't move. He inhaled her strawberry scent. Everyone in the class's eyes widened at the sight. Even Ikuto's. He looked down with his bangs covering his face and walked out of the classroom. Amu was too wrapped up in Tadase to notice.

"Hotori get off!" she exclaimed as she pushed him away. She looked down with her own eyes covered. Tadase looked at her with shock. "Hinamori-san?" he asked confused. All Amu did was walk out of the classroom, and walk towards the music room. Maybe she could be alone for once...

Once she arrived in the music room, she saw no one. She sighed in relief. _Maybe I can be alone for once... _She sat on the floor against the wall, under the window. She made a small 'hmph' as her butt hit the floor. She looked up towards the well designed ceiling. _Every guy confessed to me except for one and the one guy that didn't confess...I want. I'm so selfish._

She twitched as she heard someone come in. It was Ikuto. She decide to hide behind the door, before he saw her. Ikuto walked past the door and went right in the middle of the room. _This is bad....what if he sees me? _

She slipped from behind the door, and attempted to head to the door. Until,

"Oi." she heard Ikuto's voice. She turned towards him, and he flinched back. Then he went into his emotionless, cold phase. Amu made a glare. "What?" she asked. Ikuto grimaced. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked almost like poison. Amu tried her best not to break down right there. This was their first time talking since middle school. Amu hardened her glare. "I came here to be alone. But apparently this room is occupied by an asshole." she responded.

Ikuto growled. "Just get out of here before I lose my temper." he said turning his back on her. Amu's tears started to shield her eyes. They weren't falling, but they were almost. "What's up with you? Why am I the only one you're cold to? Why me?" she growled back. Ikuto kept his back towards her. Amu was getting frustrated. "Don't ignore me! The _least _you could do is listen! What happen to you? You used to be such a cool guy, but now..." she trailed. Ikuto turned to face her. "What?" he asked challenging her. Amu now had tears streaming down her face.

Ikuto's eyes widened. But then he went quickly back to his emotionless expression but with a cold glare. Amu's was just as cold, but the tears weren't helping at all. "But now...you're just a complete asshole that only cares for yourself!" she exclaimed as she ripped off her bracelet and threw it at him, hitting his chest. Ikuto just looked at her, shocked. He couldn't even keep his emotionless expression anymore.

"Just take that piece of shit and throw it away or something! I don't care anymore!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the music room. Ikuto extended his arm towards her before she was out of sight. Once she was, he let his arm fall to his side as he looked down. He looked down at the bracelet on the floor. He bent down and scooped it up in his hand. Ikuto sighed.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she exclaimed as she ran home. "How can I even _like _him? He's such an asshole!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs to her room. Good thing her parents weren't home. "I hate him! I hate Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she yelled. But in truth, she knew damn well that she doesn't. Because she knew that only someone she really loved, could make her feel like this.

She's been crying for hours. It was now dark outside. She was starting to stop with little tiny whimpers.

He's always so mean to her, it was sickening. It made her heart hurt. She walked to her balcony and looked up at the stars.

But there were none. She sighed as tears started to threaten to come out again. "I hate crying over this bastard!" she exclaimed as the tears came out. She went back to her room and sat on her bed. She cuffed her hands over her eyes. "I hate him!" she yelled. The tears becoming more rapid. "I hate him..." she cried quietly. She hugged herself as she slid down to the floor. She put her hand on the floor, tears falling to the hard surface. "I-Ikuto..." she cried.

* * *

The next day, Amu walked up to the school...even though it was Saturday. She didn't want to be home after last night. If she copped up in her room, she would just cry again. As she made it to the music room, she heard music. A guitar.... She groaned. _You've got to be kidding me. _She said as she started to turn around.

"Hey." she heard a husky velvet voice. She tried so hard to not to burst in tears right there. "What?" she hissed. She kept her back towards him, not showing any weakness. Ikuto walked closer to her. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Amu flinched a little. "Why do you keep asking that?" she replied.

Ikuto scoffed. "Don't answer my question with another question." he said. Amu stayed silent. Ikuto was growing impatient. "Well? Are you going to say anything or just stand there like an idiot?" he asked. Amu felt the tears threaten to come. She had to cover her mouth so that she didn't let out any whimpers. "Answer me." Ikuto said sternly as he moved closer. "Get away..." she whispered.

"What?" he asked. Amu decided to turn around with a tear stained face. "I said get away from me!!!" she exclaimed. Ikuto looked at her shocked. But he moved closer. They were about five feet away from each other. Amu was full of sad emotions. She has never cried like this before. Ikuto gave her a warm expression. "Wait here." he said before going off to who knows where. Amu did what was told and waited.

Once he was back, he had his guitar, and sat down in the chair in the middle of the room. "What are you doing?" Amu asked quietly. Ikuto didn't respond as he sat on the chair and held his guitar in place. "Just listen." he said.  
**(Play 'Hummingbird' by nevershoutnever for better effect now! Yuki commands chu~!)**

_I like you  
Girl you don't got nothing to prove to me  
I know that times have been rough for the both of us  
But I'll pray for a change_

Amu eyes widened as he sang. It was like he was an angel... The song was so sweet and pure...

_You see this world has lots to offer,  
but in time we'll go talking if this love is what we say it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
and with a girl as sweet as you  
there's not much else I can do  
but fall for you_

This was the melody that she always heard when he was playing everyday after school. Tears were starting to flow again but they were different.

_You know that I'm a wreck  
And You know I cant breathe  
At the edge of my seat with each word  
As the months turn into years  
just know that i will wait here  
For you  
Cause I pray for a change_

His eyes were closed and he had such a soft expression as he sang.

_You see this world has lots to offer,  
but in time we'll go talking if this love is what we say it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
but fall for you  
(for you)  
(for you)  
(for you)_

She closed her eyes. And when she did she saw nothing but him. But with a smile. A genuine smile. What surprised her was that he was smiling at her...

_This world has lots to offer,  
but in time we'll go talking if this love is what we say it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
but fall for you _

The song ended and Ikuto opened his eyes. He saw Amu standing in front of him, with tears streaming down her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked. Amu sniffed. "Because it w-was so b-beautiful_._" she answered. Ikuto kept his soft expression as he stood up and walked over to Amu. "You see, the reason I've been so cold towards you was because... I started to like a certain someone." he said.

Amu felt her heart flutter. What does he mean? Who is it? She made an understanding smile. "I see. Well good luck with her okay? I'll cheer for you." she said as she turned to walk away.

But before she was out of grasp, Ikuto grabbed her arm, pulled her closer, and pressed his lips to hers. Amu eyes widened at the sudden gesture. Is this a dream? She saw that Ikuto had his eyes closed, and she felt that he had his arms around her waist. By reflex, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his midnight hair. She closed her eyes, and deepened the kiss. Their lips were playing with each other.

Once they pulled away, Amu had a deep blush on her face. Ikuto made a smirk. Amu's eyes widened at his expression. That was the first expression he has ever shown her since they stopped talking. Ikuto's smirk turned into a smile. Amu smiled back.

"You know I love you right?" he said. Amu flinched with her blush deepening. She would of never thought to hear those words come out his mouth.

"Hn..." she said as she covered her face with her hair. Ikuto put his hand on her cheek pulling her face closer to his. "Don't cover that face." he said. Amu's blush grew even deepened. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Do you love me back? I mean, take me, I'm your and yours only." he said. Amu gazed into those sapphire eyes.

"I love you too...Ikuto..." she said. Ikuto smiled. "I love you...Amu." he said. Amu's eyes widened. He said her name. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer. Ikuto put his hand on her head...

"Just so you know, there's a space that only you can fill. Just so you know, I loved you then, I guess I always will." Ikuto said. Amu looked at him and smiled.

**~*Hummingbird*~**

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Did it hurt just to know I was right here waiting_  
_ Did you know, do you know It was love from the first time we........touched_

* * *

**Yuki- damn...that took me two days...haha! well i hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
